Fear
by aimonteiror
Summary: One-shot of Alex and Maggie talking a couple of weeks after the kidnapping.


**Hey guys! This is my first story and I never though of writing but I had this idea that I couldn't shake off, so i put it into words. I hope you like it. I would appreciate the feedback. English is not my first language, so I'm sorry in advance if I have some grammar mistakes. Enjoy**

Silence. The room was filled with silence, except two distinct breathing patterns, softly telling that these people are sleeping safely in each others arms. No. The redhead is in the brunette arms. Arms so tightly put aroud Alex's body, that she can't move. At all.

She wakes up with a feeling. Pee. She needs to pee. But how? Maggie's arms are like quicksand, the more she moves, wih more force they'll squeeze around her body.

"Maggie" She says softly into the night. Nothing happens. She repeats her name slightly louder. As she calls for her lover, she thinks how many times this happened, not that she´s complaining, she loves feeling safe in Maggie's arms.

The unconfortable feeling shakes her of her thoughts and she remembers how much she needs to run to the bathroom. Now! Or she'll do it right there. "Sawyer!"

She yells her name with so much force that Maggie jerks awake, afraid that something happened to Alex. The only thing she sees is a blurry shadow of her girlfriend running so fast, that she almost misses it. "Alex?" She calls "Are you ok?" She starts to get up, but a single word is shouted from inside the bathroom "Pee!". Maggie exhales and smiles ' _everything is alright..breathe_ '

Alex comes back, smirk on her face as she gets under the covers and places a soft kiss on Maggie's lips. They linger like that for a moment, enjoying the quiet and eachother's company until Alex breaks it and speaks.

"Hey, what's gotten into you? These past days it's been impossible to get up unless I wake you up, honey". A hand creeps outside the covers and caresses Maggies face gently. "Not that I'm complaining though". She smiles as she kisses her nose. Maggie laughs softly "Can't a girl hug her girlfriend until she breaks the ribs?".

"Well you can hug me all you want, but I can see that's not the whole story. Come on, you think what?, someone's gonna take me or something?" Alex laughs but, she stops abruptly when she notices two brown orbs suddenly getting shinier.

" Oh my god Maggie I'm so sorry, I was just trying to get a joke out of it, I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry." She hugs her girlfriend tight. Alex realises it was probably too soon to take her kidnapping that lightly. It's been weeks, she's been okay with it. The person responsible was locked up in maximum security so there was no way that bastard was coming after her again, and everything is been running smothly ever since. But Maggie, it's another story. When the incident happened, she went into full rage mode, and Kara ( of all people) had to be the one that put some sense into her, calming her, reminding her that to save Alex, she needed to be at her best. She eventually calmed down but the rage and angst was always there. When Alex finally was saved by the two most important people in her life, Maggie was so relieved and was herself again. It was like nothing had happened. They continue with their normal lives, but Maggie never talked about it, no feelings, nothing. Alex knew she would crack sometime, but as the days passed the started to think that maybe Maggie got it behind her. Until now.

Maggie draws a deep breath to stop the tears from falling. "Don't make jokes with it!" She draws back from the hug. " Do you have any idea how I felt? How I'm feeling?".

"No Maggie, I don't! Because you never told me. We talked about this..Don't hide your feelings for me. I'm here. Come on, tell me".

Maggie looks at Alex's eyes, shining too, and cracks right there. She pulls Alex into another hug, but this one is tighter, Maggie's hands grabbing Alex's tshirt with so much force that the piece of clothing is for sure ruined. She sobs on her girlfriend shoulder for some time until she whispers.

"I hug you this hard every night because I'm having this irrational fear that if I don't hold you hard enough, someone will take you from me again" She pulls back and holds Alex's eyes with her own.

"That day, when you didn't text me... I knew instantly that something was wrong. And then Kara calls, and as I looked down at the phone... it was like the world stopped and...what I felt as I was listening your sister...I don't remember feeling that empty and dead inside." She whispers, rushed and breathing hard.

"Oh Maggie", she says as she runs her thumbs on Maggie's cheeks caressing them while she tries to stop more tears from falling "I wish I could promise you that I'm not going anywhere, ever again, because in our line of duty, something can happen, you know that, so I can't sugar coating it, but... I can promise you this. If someone ever takes me from you again, I'll do everything in my power to come back to you, as I promise that if someone ever takes you from me, I'll go to the ends of the universe, not the earth, but the universe, and bring you back to me. Do you understand that?"

Maggie suddenly lets a chuckle while crying sofly and says.

"You know the universe is infinite right?" Alex looks at Maggie in disbelief. "I don't care! I'll start a new theory, that the universe has an end, and then? I'll prove it! Oh I'll prove it. And once I find the ends of it, I'll go there to bring you home!"

At that, Maggie is now fully laughing and looking at Alex with such adoration it takes Alex's breath away. "You're such a dork!"

"I'm your dork" Alex says as she kisses Maggie with so much intensity, all the feelings poured out earlier reappearing as they kiss into the night, 'I love you's' are heard into the darkness followed by soft gasps and silent moans as they show each other how much they mean to one another.


End file.
